1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a syringe for medical use. Specifically, the syringe may be a preassembled drug-mixing syringe comprising a menstruum bottle, a solute bottle and a syringe or alternatively a separately assembled drug-mixing syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, pre-charged syringes are beneficial because they simplify the injection process and more importantly, avoid the occurrence of possible medical accidents caused by mixing the wrong drugs. They also advantageously enable automatic injection and are convenient to use. In most prior art pre-charged syringes, the menstruum vial disadvantageously contacts the push pull of the syringe, and the solute cartridge is positioned in the front of the syringe. The drug mixing operation is achieved when the menstruum is pressurized and forced into the solute cartridge through a communicating needle; the mixed drug solution is subsequently pushed out of the solute cartridge. Typically, these syringes have multiple components and complicated designs. For example, they generally require two needles, an injection needle and a communication needle, which complicates and increases the cost of manufacturing. Although these pre-charged syringes provide certain advantages in comparison to conventional syringes, further improvements are necessary to create an efficient and effective drug-mixing syringe. Therefore, there is a need to develop a drug-mixing syringe that will simplify the drug mixing procedure as well as have a simplified syringe structure and further facilitate packaging.